Lágrimas de ángel
by Yukiko Kasane Teto
Summary: Kaede Yuuitsu es una chica solitaria. No sabe lo que quiere, no sabe lo que siente, y vive en la soledad. Sufre una enfermedad en la garganta. Carece de personalidad y lleva una vida aburrida. ¿Podría ser... que algún día su vida cambie?
1. Chapter 1

—Qué frío hace…

Junto mis manos y las froto. No quiero que me empiece a doler la garganta.

¿Soy… soy alguien? Je… obvio que sí.

Mi nombre es Kaede Yuuitsu tengo 15 años y vivo en Japón, sufro de una enfermedad muy grave. Tengo un tumor en la garganta, por lo cual no puedo estar ante el frío o ante el calor.

Mi pelo es lacio y castaño claro, me llega hasta los hombros siempre llevo una cola de caballo, mis ojos son cafés de un color muy claro, casi verde, soy algo bajita, mi estatura es de 1, 45 centímetros, y no hablo mucho.

Vivo con mi abuelita en una humilde casa en Tokio. Ella me dice que soy muy inteligente, y que me esfuerce mucho por lo que yo quiero y deseo.

Hice un examen de admisión y logré entrar a un instituto privado; llamado Ouran.

Y heme aquí… entrando en el aula 1-A

Toqué la puerta y el profesor me abrió de inmediato.

—H- hola… —saludé a todos y sonreí nerviosamente.

—Pase señorita.

—Sí…

Entré, hacia tanto frío… y sentía que todos me miraban mal, ¿por qué?

Me senté al lado de un chico peli naranja, estaba tan callado y concentrado en la clase, y a su lado, había otro chico idéntico.

Escuché murmullos, cuando volteé a ver, dos chicas se burlaban de mí.

¿Habré hecho algo malo?

Miré mi ropa, un abrigo grueso de color café, unos guantes y una bufanda y una falda larga, llevaba unos calentadores en las piernas.

La clase empezó. Yo estaba algo confundida, por lo cual, le pedí ayuda al chico que estaba a mi lado.

—Eh… disculpa… ¿puedes ayudarme? —le mostré mi libreta.

Miró mi libreta, luego me miró a mí y me sonrió.

—Claro.

—G… gracias.

Era muy amable, y no me juzgaba por mis rasgos…

Espero poder hacer muy buenos amigos y… estar con ellos, que ellos me apoyen y yo a ellos.

—…Gracias ahora entiendo mejor. ¿Cómo te llamas? —le pregunté.

—Kaoru, ¿y tú?

—Kaede.

Ya era hora del descanso, quería hablarle, quería acercarme a él, pero. . . se veía tan feliz, y estaba hablando con sus amigos, que si llegara a interrumpirle, arruinaría todo.

—Buscaré un lugar para sentarme —susurré para mí misma.

Nadie quería sentarse conmigo, no me lo esperaba, antes; en mi otro instituto sí me trataban bien, pero. . . aquí las cosas son diferentes.

Me senté a almorzar, mi abuela y yo habíamos cocinado algo de Onigiri, huevos y tocino. Era lo que más me encantaba comer.

—¡Buen provecho! —exclamé.

Junté mis palillos y disfruté de mi alimento. Se sentía tan bien, esos sabores simples pero hechos con cariño.

—¿Qué comes? —era el chico de hace unas horas. Kaoru.

—¡Ah! Ehm, esto es… onigiri, huevos y tocino.

—Qué asco. —dijo con severo desagrado.

—¿No te gusta?

—No.

—Ah. . . —miré mi comida por un momento con algo de tristeza.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —me preguntó.

—Ya… ya lo sabes.

—No, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Kaede. Y tú eres Kaoru.

—No, soy Hikaru, Kaoru es mi gemelo, está por allá —lo señaló y me di cuenta de algo.

—¿No te gusta la comida casera?

—Para nada. Deberías pedir la de la cafetería, es mucho mejor que esa bazofia.

El chico llamado Hikaru se alejó y volvió a su mesa con sus amigos.

Me di cuenta de que realmente me miran mal por cómo me visto y cómo como. Y que esos dos hermanos, son diferentes.

*La hora de la salida*

Salí por las puertas, debía irme rápido o sino empezaría a llover.

Las nubes tapaban el sol, las gotas de lluvia acariciaban mi cara, el viento me abrazaba y la niebla tapaba mi visión.

Una limosina se paró en frente de mí.

—¿Quieres que te llevemos? —al parecer, era Kaoru.

—Es… estoy bien —seguí caminando.

La limosina me seguía.

—Está a punto de llover, deja que te llevemos —insistió sonriendo.

Sólo asentí y me subí allí.

Se sentía tan incómodo.

Su hermano me miraba de una manera extraña y yo sólo evitaba cruzar nuestras miradas.

—¿Vives muy lejos? —me preguntó el chico.

—No, a 6 cuadras de acá.

—Eso es lejos —dijo el otro chico mientras miraba desde la ventana izquierda.

—¿Qué hay de tus padres? —Kaoru se quedó mirándome por un rato, y tenía esa imborrable sonrisa en su rostro.

—Murieron cuando era bebé.

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

—Lo siento, yo… no debí preguntar…

—No, no importa, ni si quiera los conocí; así que… no siento dolor.

—¿Y con quién vives? —interrogó el otro gemelo.

—Con mi abuela.

La conversación se hacía más larga. Pero ya estaba llegando a casa, así que el chófer se detuvo y me dejó en mi destino.

—¿Ésta es tu casa? —no sé diferenciarlos pero creo que el que hizo esa pregunta con el gesto de desagrado fue Hikaru.

—Sí, ya me voy, gracias por llevarme.

Cerré la puerta y entré.

Llovía y llovía cada vez más fuerte, un escalofrío pasó por mi cuerpo.

Me costaba respirar… me costaba mucho.

Entré a casa, subí directo a mi habitación.

Sólo quería llorar. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Dolor…

Ese dolor que sientes cuando te pasan cosas. Cosas que pueden parecer simples a vista de los demás, pero que a ti, te duelen, te hieren, y sufres…

¿Nadie puede entender eso?

Nadie…

¿Nadie puede… entrar al lugar y decirte amigablemente "Hola"?

¿Nadie puede ayudarte con tus libros caídos, siendo esa persona, la misma que te los tumbó?

No… ¿por qué? ¿No se dan cuenta de lo que ocurre? Puede que nadie piense como tú, y que tú no pienses como nadie. Porque eres diferente.

—Kaede, cariño; ¿estás bien?

Una suave voz titubeante que reconocí de inmediato llegaba a mi oído.

—Vete. Por favor, quiero estar sola —dije con mi cara plantada sobre la almohada, sin siquiera voltear a ver a mi abuela.

—Pero… tengo un poco de hambre…

—Abuela, por favor, vete, de verdad.

Entiendo a mi abuela, tiene hambre, no puede hacer nada sola. Pero no me siento nada bien en este momento.

Seguí llorando, y en un preciso instante me detuve.

Ya no podía llorar, había gastado la última lágrima que me quedaba. No sentía siquiera mi aliento agitado como siempre lo hacía. Me levante y fui hacia aquél espejo que había en mi habitación, y quedé yo; mirándome fijamente y preguntándome…

—¿Qué hay de malo en mí?

Duele ¿no ser aceptado por los demás? No… duele no ser reconocido y ser juzgado por las demás personas.

Caminé unos pasos hacia la ventana y contemplé la noche, admiré las estrellas y elogié aquella brisa tan suave que inspiraba tanta tranquilidad e inocencia.

—Será mejor que me duerma ya, mañana volveré a ese sitio.

La verdad, en ese lugar no siento calma.

(Al día siguiente)

Mi abuela me da un beso en la mejilla y me desea buena suerte.

—Abuela, tu almuerzo está en el mesón de la cocina —le informé antes de marcharme a través de esa puerta.

Caminé unas cuantas cuadras, esa mañana hacía más frío que de costumbre, por lo cual me apresuré para llegar al instituto, debido a mi inmensa torpeza, tropecé a un chico e hice que todos sus libros cayeran al suelo.

—Lo siento, no me fijé —recogí todos sus libros.

—No importa —sonrió.

—Espera… tú estabas con… Hikaru y Kaoru —dije sorprendida (muy en el fondo)

—Sí, son mis… compañeros de clase —dudó un momento y luego asintió.

—Vaya, son muy buenas personas.

—Sí…. Claro…. —volteó la cara y puso una expresión bastante extraña

—¿Sucede algo? —le pregunté.

—No, es sólo que… no los conoces bien, ellos; no son como crees, son raros, malvados, chantajistas, manipuladores, abusadores —enumeraba el chico, esa lista parecía interminable—. Egoístas, tontos, infantiles-…

—Vale, vale, entendí, ¿desde hace cuánto los conoces? —volví a preguntarle.

—Hace unos meses, no mucho. Y por cierto… ¿cuál es tu nombre? —me preguntó.

—Me llamo Kaede.

—Ah, yo me llamo Haruhi, es un placer Kaede, y puede que ésta sea una presentación bastante atrasada —me dio la mano y una sonrisa se posó en su fino rostro.

Mi rostro se tornó algo rojo. Jamás había conocido a alguien así, éste chico; no parecía un chico.

Era tan amable, tan lindo… amigable, tierno, sincero. Parece que por fin tengo un amigo.

Durante días, él y yo salíamos a almorzar, compartíamos nuestros almuerzos, nos poníamos juntos en los talleres de clase y hablábamos en el descanso.

Se sentía tan bonito, el poder darle una sonrisa a esa persona, una persona en la que confías.

—Kaede, préstame tus apuntes de la clase de química, no pude asistir y me jubilé —dijo Haruhi, que parecía algo decepcionado.

—De acuerdo, pero, ¿porqué no asististe? —lo interrogué.

—Tamaki me dijo que si no iba al club esa hora, El Coco vendría a comerme.

—¡Jajaja! ¡¿El Coco? ¡Qué cosas! —era la primera vez en tanto tiempo que reí, y fue por una tontería.

—Qué lindo ríes Kaede… —dijo mientras me miraba de una forma muy linda…

—¡Ah! Uhm… yo… —me hice la tonta y miré la tarea ignorando totalmente ese comentario. Haruhi soltó una risa y yo sonreí.

Eras las 4 pm, ya faltaba poco para la hora de salida, me aproximé al baño.

En ese entonces vi algo insólito. Me quedé perpleja cuando vi a Haruhi salir del baño de chicas. No me lo creí yo misma y lo seguí.

El chico subió las escaleras, caminó entre los pasillos y finalmente se detuvo en frente de una puerta.

Me escondí tras un estante de la sala de música II y vi como los gemelos saltaban de alegría frente a él.

—¡Haruhi! —le abrazaron—. Qué bueno que llegaste, tenemos algo para ti.

Uno de los gemelos sacó un vestido y se lo mostró al chico.

—¡No voy a ponerme esa cosa! —exclamó el chico.

—¡Eres una chica, debes vestirte como tal! —ahora estaba todo claro.

—Ha…- ¿Haruhi? ¿Eres una chica? —salí detrás del estante mientras la miraba con tristeza.

—¡Ka… Kaede! ¿Qué haces acá? —se veía muy sorprendido, o mejor dicho, sorprendida—. ¿Cuánto has escuchado?

—Lo suficiente como para saber que no me has dicho la verdad.

—Por favor, te lo pido, guarda el secreto.

—¿Sólo te importa tu secreto, qué hay de nosotras?

Hubo un silencio más allá de eso, nada, los gemelos estaban atónitos y sin saber qué decir. Y Haruhi no había dicho una sola palabra.

—Puede que para ti sea una tontería simple, pero para mí, es más que eso, me has mentido, y yo creí que eras diferente…

Me fui de allí de inmediato.

Esa persona, en la que yo confiaba, a la que le di mi confianza, no confiaba en mí. Fue sólo una amistad pasajera, yo pensé que realmente mi vida cambiaría, que podría compartir con amigos, volver a reír, a gritar, a exclamar, y a sentir cosas.

Al parecer…

Me equivoqué.


	3. Chapter 3

Otro amanecer, otro día más que tengo que enfrentar.

Desperté hoy, como siempre. Neutral.

Tenía una jaqueca terrible y escalofríos. Pero eso era lo de menos.

—Kaede… ¿puedo… peinarte? —mi abuela apareció detrás de mí, por poco le caigo encima.

—Abuela, deberías tocar la puerta.

—Lo siento, se me olvidó.

Por lo visto, con 88 años ya está empezando a olvidar cosas.

Mientras sollozaba, ella me contaba las cosas que hacía con mi madre cuando era pequeña.

—A tu madre le encantaba que la peinara… siempre le hacía coletitas.

Y cuando me miré en el espejo, tenía dos coletas en el cabello.

Suspiré… hoy sería un día largo.

Salí de casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero un imprevisto ocurrió.

—¿Está… nevando?

Posé mi mano al aire, y delicadamente, un pequeño copo de nieve cayó en la palma de mi mano.

Poco a poco cayeron más, lentamente, y eran más grandes que el que yo tomé.

—Sé lo que se siente ser diferente.

Se diluyó. Sólo eso, es decir… ese fue su fin… ¿eso… también podría pasarme?

Caminé algunas cuadras y algo empezó a pasarme.

Mi corazón se agitaba y mi aliento estaba congelado.

—Sólo… un poco más.

Me tropecé con una piedra y caí sobre el frío suelo, estaba tan húmedo… y, me dolía el tobillo.

—¿Porqué esto me pasa a mí? —una de mis rodillas sangraba y nadie para ayudarme estaba.

Solté una lágrima, ¿eso debía hacer? Siento que; llorar, es… tan malo.

Cerré mis ojos y vi algo…

**Flash back**

—Hanami, ¿a dónde quieres ir? —le preguntó el chico a su esposa.

—A un lugar donde la bebé esté en paz, eso estará bien —la joven sonrió y miró al pequeño ser que se encontraba acobijado entre sus brazos.

Hanami y Tsubaki Yuuitsu. Primos de sangre y amantes prohibidos.

Dos personas diferentes que no se dejan llevar por las apariencias, y no se dejan influenciar por lo que digan los demás.

—Es tan linda… —la muchacha de ojos cafés tomó la manita de su pequeña hija y la besó.

—Es tan hermosa como tú —le respondió el muchacho de pelo grisáceo.

—Eso lo ha sacado de ti —respondió la joven riendo dulcemente.

No eran aceptados por su familia, nunca lograron obtener el perdón por sus pecados, por sus fallos, por sus errores. Sin embargo, se apoyaban entre ellos, y entrelazaban lo más importante. El cariño.

Ai Yuuitsu, la madre de Hanami llegaba a casa, no saludaba, sólo se sentaba y miraba fijamente a la ventana.

Los jóvenes primos sólo querían obtener el perdón de todos sus seres queridos. Y la triste realidad, era que no podían.

—Iré a trabajar entonces —Hanami sonrió.

—Es muy tarde, es peligroso. Deberías quedarte —le insistió Tsubaki.

—Debo ir... —tomó su saco, y su bolso. Besó la mejilla de su esposo y se fue.

—Hanami… —susurró el joven—.Bueno Kaede, tú no me abandonarás ¿verdad?

La pequeña no era muy consciente, sólo reía y reía, era lo que más le encanta hacer, el joven Tsubaki la miraba encantado y le acariciaba la cabecita con amor.

Por las oscuras calles, la joven caminaba tras haber salido del trabajo, buscando llegar a su casa, encontró algo más que lo que quería.

Un delincuente la obligaba a dichas cosas, mientras ella gritaba. Ponía resistencia, ella no quería que esto acabara así. El malhechor la tumbó al suelo. Ella cubrió su cabeza con sus manos, mientras sus lágrimas fluían y ella pensaba en esos momentos que tuvo con su familia, y en cómo iba a acabar.

Finalmente le disparó y la vida de la chica terminó. Y más que eso, se dio cuenta de su error y huyó.

Se reportó el crimen, salió en las noticias. Tras haber pasado las noticias, Tsubaki finalmente supo la verdad.

—La hemos encontrado —el oficial de policía se quitó la gorra y lo miró algo apenado.

Tsubaki se armó de valor y siguió al policía hasta la morgue.

Lo vio… el cuerpo de ella…

Estaba tan… blanca, y… tan fría.

Abrazó el cuerpo de la joven, mientras lloraba por su pérdida.

Días después.

No soportaba aquél dolor, no podía continuar…

Tomó la decisión final.

Sólo una soga, un gancho y el dolor… podrían hacerte tomar una mala opción.

—Lo siento, Kaede —lloraba mientras se despedía.

. . .

Aquellos jóvenes, se encontraron en el paraíso… y cómo ángeles guardianes, cuidaban de la criatura desde el más allá.

**Fin Flash back*

—Papá… mamá… —lloré mientras recordé aquél sueño.

Todavía me encontraba en el suelo. Tomé fuerza y me levanté, caminé y finalmente llegué al instituto.

Al ir por uno de los pasillos, tropecé con uno de los gemelos y ambos caímos.

—Ka.. ¿Kaede? —me miró sorprendido.

Me aferré a él, sin saber por qué, sólo quería abrazar a alguien… saber qué es lo que se siente.

—Kaoru… ¡qué bueno que estás aquí! —exclamé feliz mientras mis lágrimas bajaban y caían en su saco.

—Es… ¿estás llorando? —se separó de mí y me miró confuso—. ¿Qué te pasó Kaede?

—He soñado algo… es todo… por favor… abrázame —le supliqué.

—Eh… está bien —sonrió y me abrazó tiernamente.

Era la primera vez que sentía algo así, tanta calidez, amor… nuestros corazones latían al mismo tiempo.


End file.
